The invention relates generally to a system and method for mounting an airbag chute assembly within a vehicle trim component.
Airbags may be positioned throughout a vehicle interior to substantially reduce the possibility of passenger contact with an interior surface during a high g-force event (e.g., rapid acceleration/deceleration associated with a vehicle impact). For example, an airbag may be positioned behind a portion of the instrument panel adjacent to a front passenger. During a high g-force event, the airbag deploys, thereby reducing the possibility of contact between the front passenger and the instrument panel.
Typical instrument panels include an airbag chute assembly positioned behind a show surface, and configured to house an airbag module. In certain instrument panel configurations, the airbag chute assembly is vibration welded, or otherwise coupled, to the surrounding instrument panel support structure. Unfortunately, the process of coupling (e.g., via vibration welding) the airbag chute assembly to the instrument panel support structure is time consuming and labor intensive, thereby increasing the cost and duration of the instrument panel manufacturing process.
In addition, certain instrument panels include an integral airbag door configured to facilitate deployment of the airbag through the instrument panel. Such airbag doors generally include a ridge or weakened seam that enables portions of the door to separate from one another during airbag deployment. The ridge is typically formed by machining a groove into a rear surface of the instrument panel. Unfortunately, the process of machining the groove is time consuming and labor intensive, thereby further increasing the cost and duration of the instrument panel manufacturing process.